


I Didn't Know You Could Sing

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan finds out about Alfred's singing talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Could Sing

Alfred hummed along with the song that started on the radio as he turned on the shower head, jumping when he was caught by a blast of cold water before it switched to the right temperature.

"Hmhmhmh~"

Swaying his hips, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted some onto his hand. The music intensified while he rubbed the goo into his hair, and so did his movements and noises.

When he started to wash the shampoo out again, he fully burst into song.

"And aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiyeahaaaaaaaaaai, will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhohohooooooooooow!"

"I did not know you could sing."

Alfred let out an anything but manly shriek when the amused rumble of Ivan's voice filled the bathroom, the bottle he'd been using as a microphone slipping from his hand. He glanced over his shoulder with flushed cheeks, finding Ivan leaning into the shower, devoid of any clothing.

"I was thinking about joining you, but perhaps you would rather finish your performance first?"

Ivan laughed as he barely dodged the sponge flicked at his face.

"S-shut up! You're not getting in here if you only want to mock me."

Ivan's smile softened, and he ignored Alfred's protests while clambering into the bathtub.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

He pulled the struggling American into his arms, pressing a kiss to his ear, giggling when Alfred gave him a gentle nudge with his elbow.

"Now, if you would please continue your lovely aria? I need background music when I am going to scrub your back."

This time, Alfred accidentally (or not so accidentally) squirted shampoo into Ivan's eyes.


End file.
